


Pacyfista

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Młode Lwy, Young Lions - Fandom
Genre: Cierpię po finale, Film, Miniaturka, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Po zobaczeniu filmu i finału, stwierdziłam, że nie mogę tego tak zostawić.Jeszcze nie przeczytałam książki. Shame on me,,Pamiętał ból, który szybko minął. Potem obudził się i uświadomił sobie, że nie żył."





	Pacyfista

_Christian Diestl został zastrzelony na wiosnę roku tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego piątego. Po postrzale wpadł do rzeki, gdzie już pozostał. Prawdopodobnie musiała się nim zająć jakaś zwierzyna, bo ciało nie zostało odnalezione._

Kapitan korpusu patrzał pytającym, chłodnym wzrokiem na Ackermana i Whiteacre'a, od których to się zaczęło. Zastrzelili Niemca i długo nie chcieli się do tego przyznać. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego. To był zasrany obowiązek każdego szanującego się, alianckiego żołnierza. Każde zabicie szkopa zbliżało ich do ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Więc, dlaczego?

\- Sprawdźcie jeszcze raz, czy na pewno go nie przeoczyliście - powiedział wreszcie kapitan, rozsiadając się na zdobycznym fotelu, który przywłaszczył sobie tuż po wyzwoleniu obozu koncentracyjnego. - A potem złóżcie raport. A teraz odmaszerować.

Żołnierze, nawet na siebie nie spoglądając, wyszli na zewnątrz. Nie było, gdzie szukać Niemca. Przeszli się przecież wzdłuż rzeki. Pomagał im profesjonalny myśliwy, który stwierdził, że nie widział nigdzie żadnych śladów dużych zwierząt. Ktoś musiał Diestla zabrać i gdzieś pochować. W lasach czaili się jeszcze różni partyzanci. Przynajmniej sami pozbyli się problemu.

Zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej porucznik nazywający się policjantem, obudził się i uświadomił sobie, że nie żył. Jednakże inaczej to sobie wyobrażał. Na pewno nie myślał nigdy, że życie wieczne zacznie w zamulonej rzeczce w lesie. Że będzie czuć ból. Dość silny zresztą, tępy. Spojrzał w dół i dotknął poranioną dłonią ciemnoczerwonej plamy na mundurze. Zlokalizował źródło bólu, a to już spore osiągnięcie jak na człowieka, który albo nie żył, albo ledwo żył. Wrócił jednak do rany. Powoli odsunął materiał. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dwie kule przeszyły go na przelot, ale nie uszkodziły żadnych ważnych organów. Aż się uśmiechnął.

O ile leżenie w błocie i własnej krwi można było uznać za nieprzyjemne, o tyle gorsza okazała się próba podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Podparł się powoli, czując narastający ból w boku i klatce piersiowej. Christian wiedział, że tam nie oberwał. Jeżeli tak by było, nie żyłby. Nie czułby bólu, który teraz paraliżował go bardziej niż zastygłe, ciężkie błoto.

Podniósł się wreszcie do pozycji stojącej i natychmiast został zmuszony do oparcia się o drzewo. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Mały kroczek był teraz niewykonalny, a przecież musiał stąd uciec, znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę. Tylko gdzie? Jak? Do kogo miał się teraz zwrócić, skoro pewnie wszędzie byli Amerykanie zdolni go zabić?

Dwa dni wcześniej, Diestl uciekł z miejsca zbrodni i znajdował się jakieś dziesięć kilometrów dalej, w samym centrum lasu. Parę razy miał wrażenie, że już słyszy opancerzone wozy, że zaraz leśną dróżkę przetnie czołg wrogów. Że znowu go postrzelą, ale tym razem na amen. Bóg pewnie nie da mu kolejnej szansy na zachowanie życia. Dlatego parł naprzód. Upadał, podnosił się i szedł dalej. Gdzieś znajdzie bezpieczne miejsce, ktoś go opatrzy. Będzie dobrze. Tak musiało być. Inaczej nigdy nie obudziłby się tam w błocie.

Złowieszcze huki oraz odgłosy strzałów nie dawały mu zapomnieć, że dookoła niego toczyła się bezwzględna wojna, w której, do niedawna, sam uczestniczył. Sam chciał zabijać i krzywdzić. To się jednak zmieniło. Z przykładnego obywatela - żołnierza stał się umysłowym degeneratem, pacyfistą bez przyszłości, któremu tak ciężko było wykonać rozkaz pozbawiający kogoś życia. Chyba właśnie dlatego Christian umarł. Gdyby byłby dawnym sobą, siedziałby między skałami i zabijałby kolejnych przejeżdżających żołnierzy. Może nie skończyłby tak, jak teraz. Może nigdy nie byłby w takim stanie. Byłoby inaczej, to było pewne. Nie stałby się dogorywającym istnieniem.

Walczyłby.

Dzień przed ostatecznym uznaniem Diestla za zaginionego i zmarłego, Christian szedł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Miał gorączkę, świat mu wirował, żołądek wywrócił się na lewa stronę. Było źle. Ale on dalej szedł. Nie wiedział już jednak po co i dokąd. Pamiętał tylko, że miał iść, więc to robił. Nogi plątały się same, każdy wystający kamień okazywał się śmiertelnie ciężką przeszkodą, ale blondyn dalej szedł. Nie słyszał już jednak odgłosów walki, nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ktoś mógłby teraz na niego polować. Że ktoś by go szukał. Przecież był tutaj całkiem sam. Tak. On i jego zakażona, ropiejąca rana.

Zatrzymał się na wieczór w płytkiej jamie, gdzie bezpardonowo położył się i przymknął oczy. Chciał zasnąć, odpocząć trochę, a potem ruszyć dalej. Taki był przecież plan. Obrócił się na mniej bolejący bok. Pierwszy raz dzisiaj usłyszał jakikolwiek dźwięk. Był to pisk. Cichy, ciągły, kłujący pisk. Christian nie wiedział, skąd on się wydobywał i nie miał siły, aby to sprawdzić.

Nie umiał zasnąć aż do później nocy. Obracał się z trudem, sapał, pocił się i majaczył. Pisk nie ustępował. Bolał go cały brzuch i głowa. Próbował się kłaść w różnych pozycjach, byleby tylko spać. Odpocząć. Wydobrzeć. Potem uciec. Daleko. Jak najdalej.

Ostatecznie wypełznął z jamy i spojrzał w niebo. Dziwnym trafem widział gwiazdy. Ładnie świeciły. Porucznik nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Teraz miał dużo czasu, dlatego powoli obserwował świecące punkciki. Tylko to mu pozostało. Nie umiał się już ani ruszyć, ani cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie potrafił wydać z siebie dźwięku. Ale przynajmniej pisk ustał. Chociaż tyle.

Gwiazdy powoli krążyły po granatowym niebie, a on obserwował je zamglonym wzrokiem aż do momentu, w którym ostatnia z nich znikła. Wtedy i on dokonał żywota.


End file.
